


Citrus and Pine

by MaybeKindaBits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Sharing Clothes, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeKindaBits/pseuds/MaybeKindaBits
Summary: Hinata tries on Kageyama's jersey, but not in a weird way. He just likes the smell. Again, definitely not in a weird way.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Citrus and Pine

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two and i'm missing haikyuu. i had to write something even if a) it's super short and b) it's currently 2am for me. i hope you enjoy it?

Hinata couldn't help himself, and it really wasn't his fault. What was he supposed to do when Kageyama had just left his jersey out right there on the bench after training where Hinata basically had no choice but to pick it up and try it on? There was no stopping the inevitable. He simply had to wear it. 

He glanced around the changing room beforehand, knowing he'd never hear the end of it if any of his teammates caught him (especially Suga; he didn't look like it, but wow was he great at knowing exactly how to make fun of you. He's a talented man), and slipped it over his head.

It was too big, of course, and while he'd always been well aware of the difference in size between the two of them, having it thrown in his face so clearly made him oddly flustered for reasons he couldn't even begin to pinpoint. Kageyama was so... tall. He towered over him. His cheeks had began to tinge slightly red, he noticed, when he caught his reflection in the mirror. 

It's because I'm angry, obviously, because he doesn't deserve to be so tall. What the hell is he even doing with all that height? Nothing good, that's for certain. Except for, like, volleyball and stuff... but that doesn't matter, he thought to himself.

He was trying on Kageyama's clothes in rage. Yes.

Subconsciously, he traced his fingers over the 9. 

Somehow, in perhaps the first self-aware thought that had ever appeared in Shouyou's brain, it occurred that just maybe, being stood alone, face flushed, in the middle of the boy's changing room wearing your teammate's shirt was a bit of a weird look, so he whipped it off.

Or he went to. Just as he was tugging it away, getting tangled in the fabric, he made a huge mistake. He sniffed it. And he realised, for the first time, that he really loved Kageyama's scent. 

Not in a strange way. He must've just used really good fabric softener or something.

The others would always joke about how he always smelled like sweat and milk simultaneously, and yeah, knowing him and his personal habits, that makes sense in theory, but Hinata definitely knew that was a lie. He smelled like citrus and pine. Subtle, but it was there. He caught it sometimes when they were walking together and Hinata would accidentally walk too close and accidentally bump into his side and accidentally briefly get the chance to smell it, but here, his clothes held up to his face, it was so much better than those small moments. It overwhelmed him. In a nice way.

He was being held by Tobio Kageyama, cradled gently against his chest, and he smelled nothing like sweat and milk at all, and the scent was giving him a high like no other that he never wanted to get off of. Maybe he'd stroke his hair or snuggle his face into his neck. He'd call him an idiot probably, but this time the fondness in his voice wouldn't be imaginary.

Tanaka yelled something in the distance. It snapped him right out of his fantasy. He would've stayed forever if he could've.

When he let go of the jersey, let it go back to hanging around his body, massive on him, and the floaty feeling from the smell faded, something occurred to Hinata. He'd been fantasising. About Kageyama. Kageyama. Holding him. Now, this was alarming, and he did not want to consider the possible implications this would for sure have on his relationship with and the way he looked at the annoyingly, unfairly tall boy or dwell on what he was imagining or what he was feeling for even a second, so he rushed out to meet his friends, praying his redness had completely disappeared.

Forgetting the shirt he was wearing until Kageyama turned hot pink at the sight of it. It would've been funny to see under any other conditions. 

A few very interesting conversations were coming soon, he assumed.


End file.
